Black Adams Rebirth
by Rictor Yagami
Summary: Shazam did not banish Black Adam into the galaxy but instead sealed him away into a cursed spring in Jusenkyo. Now five thousand years later Ranma falls into the spring becoming one with Black Adam and gaining all the powers of Shazam's fallen champion. The world will come to know that Black Adam has returned. Dark Ranma but not evil. Will be rated M for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or DC Comics Black Adam or any other superhero from Justice League. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and all superheroes and super villains from Justice League belong to DC Comics Inc as I am just using this for fun.

This will be my first Ranma crossover with a character from DC Comics and I was inspired to write this story after playing Injustice: Gods Among Us and I enjoyed playing a lot of the characters on that game and my favorite super villain that I used was Black Adam. So I figured I write a story on Ranma gaining the powers of Black Adam and change a bit of the history for this character.

Now for fair warning this story will be rated M for violence and adult language. And this will be around at the beginning of the Ranma series so people will know.

Chapter One

Confining the Fallen Successor

In the valley of the Bayankala Mountain there stood an ancient training ground that had many springs within it. But these were no ordinary springs and this was no ordinary training ground for this place was known as Jusenkyo were there are hundreds of cursed springs that are cursed and whoever falls into one of the springs will take the form of whatever drowned there.

However one man was there not to train in the cursed training ground but rather to seal away a great and powerful warrior who had abused the gift he had giving to the warrior and the one to seal him away was a powerful wizard and his name was Shazam.

Shazam was an Egyptian wizard who had used his powers to fight off the forces of evil, but as time went by he had become very old and feared that he was not long for this world so he decided to find a champion in hopes that he or she would defend all that was good and protect the innocent from harm and corruption. He had searched around the world and all of Egypt until he found on who he thought would represent him and that person's name was Teth-Adam.

Teth-Adam was a prince and a powerful warrior fighting in countless battles and being the victor. The aged wizard had believed him to be pure of heart and had granted him the power of the ancient Egyptian gods to fight against any foe that dared to harm others. He would be granted the power by calling out Shazams name and would transform into the being known as Mighty Adam!

Sadly however Shazams choice would prove to be wrong and had become greatly angry when he had learned that Teth-Adam had killed the pharaoh wishing to rule over the world being corrupted by the power giving to him. The aged wizard wanted nothing more to do than take away the powers he had giving to the corrupted human but could not and they were now in the continent of Asia were Shazam had brought him to suffer for his crime.

"Teth-Adam, words cannot say at how greatly disappointed I am for you have abused the gift that I had giving you to protect all that is good and yet you used it to take power for yourself."

"This world should be mine to rule as I see fit! Why should I continue to serve under these people when they should serve under me?"

The aged wizard shook his head in displeasure seeing that his fallen champion thought himself as a god and was above all, including the many deities of Earth.

"I had chosen you as I thought you were pure and good but now I see an arrogant prince that was unworthy of my very gift. I had considered banishing you to the farthest reaches of the galaxy but then I realized that you would return to seek revenge, when you would return I would not be sure so I have decided instead to seal you in this cursed valley forever more as punishment for you crimes."

"You can't do this to me!"

"I can and I will for you have brought this upon yourself! From this day forward you are no longer known as Mighty Adam and shall now and forever be known as…Black Adam!"

With these words Shazam began chanting in an ancient language known only to him and a select few causing one of the pools of Jusenkyo to glow before levitating Black Adam into the air ready to drop him into it. Before his decent into the cursed spring Black Adam let out one last defiant yell.

"I curse you wizard, for I will return someday! Even if it is through one of my descendants I will return once more to take what is rightfully mined!"

With those words said Black Adam fell into the cursed pool never to rise again to wreak havoc upon the world. Shazam gave a tired sigh as he truly wished it hadn't come to this but knew it had to be done otherwise things would have become worse. He then chanted another spell to take him to see one of the ancient gods of Egypt.

In the realm of the Heavens…

Shazam appeared in before one of the deity's that were worshiped in Egypt and bowed before her while speaking in a tone of the utmost respect.

"Greetings Lady Bastet, I have come to inform you that it has been done and that Teth-Adam is now forever sealed away within Jusenkyo."

Standing before the aged wizard was the very cat goddess herself. Bastet wore clothing that resembled a skirt and tunic ensemble but was colorfully decorated with gold and precious stones. Her entire body was humanoid as her fur was lightly gold and her eyes were silted like a cat and were colored an emerald color. She was an exotic beauty in her own right and had long blonde hair that went down to her back.

"I am glad to hear that Teth is now sealed away Shazam, considering he knows of the Neko-Ken that he trained under as a child. A perrrrfectly good waste as he would have made a good avatar for both you and me."

"Indeed my lady, as I thought that he would do great deeds for the world but sadly the power that was giving to him had corrupted him into thinking he was above all."

"Will Black Adam truly be sealed forever?"

Sighing at the question the aged wizard spoke to the goddess with concern.

"He will continue to be sealed as I have instructed the guardians of Jusenkyo to prevent anyone from falling into the spring for they would only die instead of taking the curse form of Black Adam. However should someone possess a fraction of the Neko-Ken or is a descendant of Black Adam then his very soul will merge with whoever falls into that spring and will be a reincarnation of him."

Bastet frowned when she heard of this and realized that not only would the person who fell into the spring would gain the powers that Shazam bestowed upon Black Adam, would also gain the control and mastery of the Neko-Ken.

"I hope for everyone's sake Shazam that will not happen."

"It will not but to make sure if anyone did I casted another spell to make sure that whoever did fall into the spring with a pure heart would not be completely corrupted like Black Adam so long as they have not been following a dark path of wrong doings."

With these words Shazam left to return to his home as he hoped that no one ever fell into the spring but if anyone did he could only hope that no one would abuse the very power that was giving to them.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note

I have had this idea in my mind for a while so I figure I should give it a try and see where it will go. I know I promised to do a crossover with Devil May Cry but I've been having trouble on how to start it so I will start a poll to figure out on how I should work on this. Because I am thinking about combining Naruto/Bleach/Ranma into one big crossover with Devil May Cry and have it like a Wild Arms beginning for the three main characters.

As for this story I'm thinking about adding Rosario Vampire and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and of course Justice League Unlimited.

As for who Ranma is going to be paired with I will tell you now it is NOT going to be Akane Tendo so if you don't like it then don't read it. Ranma will also not be paired with Shampoo, Ukyo, or Kodachi since he will be a lot darker but not entirely evil.

There are plenty of women from the DC Universe to pair with Ranma and if anyone has any suggestion then please let me know and there are also the women from Rosario Vampire and a few women from HSDK like Kisara and Freya. Until next time everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½, Justice League, Rosario Vampire, or any other anime or video game that comes to mind. I am just doing this for fun and I'm in no way making any profit from this. With that said lets go on with the show!

() Thoughts

[" "] Telepathic communication

^" "^ speaking Chinese

Chapter 2

Fallen Warriors Return

"No papa please, the Neko-Ken isn't working!"

"Ranma quit being such a whining little baby! A true martial artist must suffer for his art and I did not take you on this trip just to wimp out on me! Now get in there and learn the Cat Fist!"

With these words Genma Saotome threw eight year old Ranma into the pit of starving cats ignoring the poor boys screams of pain and cries for help.

(He better hurry up and learn the Neko-Ken because I know the owners of those cats have already contacted the police!) The fat stupid martial artist thought to himself as he didn't want to get involved with the law already more than he did since he had stolen many of the cats in order for his son to learn the Neko-Ken.

Inside the pit poor Ranma was wishing that he was back home with his mother though he honestly didn't believe she was alive considering how she never bothered to look for him or that his father never even talked about her. He began silently praying that he would die soon as he didn't want to suffer anymore from this torture that his own father placed upon him. It was then that he started to slowly lose consciousness and that cats that had been attacking him slowly began to back away from him.

Up above from the pit Genma was wondering on what was going as the noise that the cats and Ranma were making seemed to have died down and there was a foreboding silence. He began to slowly make his way toward the pit when he heard a loud screech from the pit startling him and that was when the lid covering the pit blew open and a small figure blurred into the older Saotome causing him to scream in pain before blacking out from the immense pain he felt.

Several hours later at a hospital in the Osaka district…

"So what is the verdict Doctor Kenshiro?" The nurse asked the young man as she waited to hear news about the young patient.

"The boy is just lucky to be alive right now." The doctor replied to the nurse in a tired voice. "However we did have to sedate the boy because he was acting very violent toward us since he felt threatened especially after seeing the injuries that were on his body."

"Kami-Sami who in their right mind would abuse a child like this?"

"I can answer that question for you two." Both the doctor and the nurse turned around to see a police officer walk toward them with a small book in one hand and a sheet of papers in the other. "The boy's name is Ranma Saotome and his father's name is Genma Saotome. Apparently Genma is the one responsible for the injuries that were caused to the boy, along with a list of petty thefts that were committed in those areas with Ranma being a part of them as well."

Both the doctor and the nurse were shocked to hear this and wondered if the boy would wind up in a juvenilia jail because of this?

The officer noticed their concern and put their minds at ease.

"You do not need to worry about any charges being pressed against Ranma as they are being dropped since we believe that he forced Ranma into those crimes. Witnesses had found the boy in the corner of an alley and approached him with caution as he was acting strangely."

"What do you mean by acting strangely officer?" The nurse asked him.

"I know that this might sound a bit odd but…the boy was acting like a cat and it took an old woman in order to help calm him down before he was brought here."

Kenshiros eyes widen at hearing this as he had a funny feeling about the behavior the boy had earlier when he saw another patient with a kitten and they had to move him to another room so he decided to ask the policeman a question.

"Excuse me officer…?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention myself, my name is Officer Tanaka."

"Officer Tanaka, by chance did you find anything while searching for this Genma character like a training manual or anything martial arts related?"

"Why yes we did. During the investigation we were searching for Ranma's parent but couldn't find him except for a small amount of blood which leads me to believe he was injured somehow and we found a bag with his belongings one of them being this book."

Tanaka handed the doctor the book and Kenshiro began to read through it before his eyes widen in shock and then spoke out in total disbelief.

"It can't be! No one could be this stupid!"

"What is it doctor, what is wrong?" The nurse asked as she never saw him this riled up before.

Kenshiro noticed the two people in the room starring at him in confusion and started to explain for his outburst.

"I had an awful feeling about the boy's condition and now this book proves it! This is a training manual for the Neko-Ken or as some calls it the Cat Fist. I studied under martial arts before and learned about it from my master and what the training requires for it."

"What is the Neko-Ken exactly and how does the training work?" Tanaka asked the doctor as he didn't like were this was going.

"The Neko-Ken is a special Ki attack that gives the user the ability to cut through anything be it wood, stone and even metal! However as powerful as it is the technique in itself is a lot more trouble than it's worth considering what the trainee must go through in order to learn it."

"And that is?"

"The training to it is simple. You must wrap the student in fish sausage and then throw them into a pit of starving cats repeatedly."

"Are you serious?!"

"I'm afraid I am and if the student survives the training then they gain the Cat Fist but at a price with losing their sanity and the student will also develop an irrational fear of cats. While it is true they gain an increase of speed and agility their minds become psychologically unstable and will attack anyone the student sees as a threat to him or her."

"You mean at any time they could go ballistic and just attack anyone?" The nurse shuddered and wondered if the poor child was going to be locked away for something that he wasn't in control of.

Kenshiro shook his head before replying.

"The only way he would attack someone is if he is exposed in front of a cat or kitten for a certain amount of time and when he reaches his breaking point he will act like a cat in order to escape his fear and will attack in self defense. There are several reasons this technique was banned from ever being used as the student would have died from being thrown repeatedly into the pit or the student's mind would be permanently stuck in a feral state being nothing more than a mindless beast attacking anything. It is because of this that the Neko-Ken has been banned for over fifty years to this very day."

"Are you saying that bastard willing tortured that poor boy in order to learn that useless technique?" The nurse became absolutely disgusted when she heard this and silent prayed to Kami-Sama that Ranma would never have to see Genma again for the rest of his life.

"It looks to be that way since me and the other officers found training manuals with pressure points, other training manuals, and brochures for training grounds around Japan. It looks like this idiot was training his son to be a martial artist." Officer Tanaka spoke up after a while and silently wishes he could strangely this pathetic excuse of a human being.

"Then he is the stupidest teacher that has ever lived!" Kenshiro exclaimed as he showed the page of the manual to the others. "Look, it says right here that the Cat Fist has been banned for causing psychological trauma along with death. You would think a responsible martial artist, let alone a parent, would read the whole thing before evening training the student in it and its only two pages long!"

"Well the sad thing is we haven't been able to track him down yet but hopefully we will since he was injured by his son since he was in that cat state that you mentioned."

Before anyone else could say another word a scream was heard and the three people in the room turned to see another nurse burst through the door.

"What is going on?" Kenshiro demanded from the nurse that barged in.

"Someone broke into the room were the boy was being treated and he has escaped with him!"

Officer Tanaka quickly drew his gun and started running toward the room Ranma was staying in. When he got to the room however it was empty with the window shattered and the bed empty with the wind blowing the curtains.

Tanaka could only silently berate himself for not having anyone on standby watching over the boy and hoped that he and the rest of the police force could catch him. He turned around to see another officer from his unit only it was a female.

"Tanaka what the hell just happened?"

"The boy has been taken by that bastard Genma Saotome Atsuko!"

The female officer now known as Atsuko could only swear silently and then spoke to her partner.

"Any idea on where he might take his son? He couldn't have gotten far considering he was injured by Ranma."

"We can try the other training grounds around Japan from the brochures we found but there is one we should get in contact with the authorities in China with that he might take Ranma to."

"And we're is that?" Atsuko asked wondering what place someone could go to train in China.

Tanaka sighed before responding in a tired voice.

"The training ground in China is a place called Jusenkyo."

Six months later, in China…

"Hurry it up boy we are almost there so quite slacking!" Genma bellowed at his son who was having some trouble keeping up with him.

"I'm trying you stupid old bastard so shut it!" Ranma shouted at his father as he was wheezing a little as he was not in the best of shape.

"Don't take that tone with me boy! If anything you should be grateful I'm still trying to make a martial artist out of you and this training ground might just be the thing you need."

"Wherever this place is it better be worth it and not like that stupid Cat Fist you put me through!"

Genma shuddered from being reminded of the mauling he received from Ranma when he was in his berserk like state. He was lucky to have lived through that as he had to…ahem…barrow medical supplies in order to heal his wounds and get Ranma out of the hospital. He had tried to continue Ranma's training at a few of the places he had in mind but they would always have to leave earlier than usual because the police managed to track him down and he guessed it must have been from the brochures he lost to them. So instead of continuing in Japan he and Ranma managed to sneak onto a boat boarding to China and hoped he could continue the boy's training without the police hunting them down and figured they wouldn't be able to find them there.

Genma however had no idea that the police had contacted the authorities in China to keep an eye out for him and to arrest him as soon as possible in case he arrived to where they were going to train.

"Let's not dwell on the past now since that was months ago."

The elder Saotome looked forward and then spoke up to his offspring.

"We are here now Ranma so be ready."

The young Saotome looked to what his father was gesturing to and couldn't help but frown and thought to himself.

(You have got to be kidding me? This is what he wanted to find out in China but couldn't even speak a word of Chinese?)

A portly Chinese man dressed in a Mao suit which included a matching tunic, pants, and a cap with a star in front who happily announced the training grounds they came to.

"Here sirs, we come to famous training grounds of Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo!"

Ranma overlooked the training ground and wasn't the very least impressed as it was nothing more than a bunch of springs with bamboo poles sticking out of them. This is what he had wasted his time on? He had decided right then and there that after this he would abandon his worthless father and try to become a great fighter on his own as after the incident with the Neko-Ken he held nothing but contempt for the old man.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the guide speak to them again.

"Oh sirs you are very strange to come here no? This place is very dangerous as it has many springs that hold a tragic tale to every one of them and no one has trained here for over a hundred years."

Curious on what the guide was saying Ranma decided to ask him what he meant.

"What exactly do you mean that each of these springs hold a curse and have a tragic legend to them?"

The Jusenkyo guide was surprised to hear the young man be the first to ask him about the springs as no one EVER asked on why this place was cursed let alone the legends. Before he could reply to Ranma's question he was interrupted by Genma who was already on one of the poles.

"Ranma quit wasting time and come up here to fight already!"

The young Saotome turned to glare at his idiot father wondering how long he was up there and honestly wish he fell off the pole and would hit his head or into one of the springs. Before he could make a retort the guide started shouting frantically to him.

"Sir what are you doing? Get down from there right now! Very bad if you fall in spring!"

"I think we better listen to this guy pop since I want to know why this place is curse."

The fat stupid martial artist snorted at his son's suggestion, even though it was a good one, and made his displeasure known.

"Boy we didn't come here to learn about history we came here to train as martial artist now quit stalling and get up here."

"No way! It was bad enough that you put me through that stupid Cat Fist and it was even worse it took us a long while to find this place since you couldn't read or speak a word a Chinese and now you want me to just start jumping around like some brainless monkey when this guy might have something important to tell us? Well forget it I'm going up there until I hear what he has to say!"

Genma was becoming annoyed with his son's defiance of him and decided to make sure he got a good beating out of this for his disrespect and decided to bait him into a fight.

"Ranma stop acting like a baby and get up here now or are nothing but a whining weak little girl!"

That did it as Ranma glared at his father. This fat idiot didn't want to listen as usually then fine Ranma would hope to knock him into one of the springs and maybe if this place was cursed his old man would realize how stupid he was for never listening!

He leapt up after him landing on another pole opposite of him and took a ready stance waiting for him to make the first move with the guide now yelling at both of them.

"Please sirs do not fight on here or else bad things will happen!"

Neither of the two seemed to listen to the guide and began to start trading blows against one another with Genma having the upper hand against his son. Ranma bit back a curse as he wasn't completely well considering his stupid old man barely took care of him since he hadn't had time to heal from six months ago and he had got sick a few times but the fat idiot he was fighting told him just to tough it out instead of taking him to a doctor and getting him the help he needed.

Unknown to the three individuals they were being silently watched by a small group of people and this group of people was the Chinese People's Armed Police Force or CAPF. They had been silently tracking Genma Saotome and his son for days now waiting in order to catch him off guard before arresting him since they had gotten word from the police in Japan and the warrant out for his arrest. The CAPF also had it out for Genma as they had a description of him from twenty years ago when he was training under his master and another man that was with them.

The captain of the group gave a silent command ordering them to quietly follow him so as to get near the two while the guide was distracted by them. Even they couldn't believe anyone would be so fool hardy enough as to train at Jusenkyo since they too had heard of the legends to this place and did not disregard it as mere fantasy.

Meanwhile the Jusenkyo guide was desperately trying to get the two to stop as he noticed one of the springs he had boarded up and had paper seals on them to help strengthen the wood so it wouldn't brake and he had to replace them. The guide knew that no one was to fall into that spring as it was labeled on the map of Jusenkyo and had been updated every twenty years so that way others would know about it.

Ranma was starting to tire slightly as he had only got a few shots on his parent and wish that there was something to distract him. As for Genma he was about ready to land another blow to him when a voice he didn't recognize shouted out to him only it was in Chinese.

^"STOP RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"^

Genma looked to who had shouted at him and paled slightly as he recognized the uniforms the CAPF were wearing and that was all Ranma needed to land a strong blow into his gut knocking him into one of the springs!

Ranma landed on one of the poles to catch his breath happy that he knocked the old man down before turning to see a group of five people shouting at him but he looked at them in confusion.

^"You get down from there right now"^

"I don't understand!" Ranma called back to the one who was in front of the group.

Another member of the CAPF noticed the boy couldn't understand them so spoke to Ranma in Japanese to him.

"Young man, please come down from there it is not safe!"

Before Ranma could ask why he heard a loud roar and turned to see a giant panda emerge from where his father had landed in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" The young Saotome shouted as he didn't know what the heck was going on and wondered if that was his father in front of him?

"Young sir your father fallen in Shonmaonichuan, Spring of Drowned Panda! Very tragic story of panda that drowned there over two thousand year ago! Now whoever falls in spring take body of panda."

Ranma didn't have a chance to respond as he began to dodge for his life when Genma started to attack him and was probably unaware that he was a panda right now and forgot about the police as he was angry for the cheap shot his son got him with.

The other members of the CAPF started to draw their guns in order to give out warning shots when their captain shouted out a command.

^"No do not shot him, you might hit the boy!"^

The group could only curse their luck as they watched the helpless child dodge for his life and hoped he didn't fall into any of the springs.

"Damn it you stupid bastard, stop it already!" Ranma shouted at his father trying to get him to listen but was having a hard time as he was trying to avoid his idiot parent's attacks.

Genma was getting frustrated as his son didn't strike back and figured he was acting out of cowardice and started to throw even faster blows. He wanted to knock Ranma out and escape with him as he didn't want to be caught by the police and had to get of here to hopefully sneak on a boat back to Japan. With a burst of the fat panda landed a blow on Ranma's stomach sending the boy flying toward one of the springs which happen to be the boarded up one with the paper seals.

Ranma crashed through the wood, his back hitting the bamboo pole before sliding down falling into the spring, sinking deep within it. Genma began to speak but unfortunately he could only make one sound.

"Growf!"

It was then that he realized that he couldn't speak well and looked down to see his hands were now nothing but giant paws! He then noticed his reflection from the water on the bamboo pole and jumped down onto the solid ground wondering what was going on?

Before he could think any further he was tackled by the police and being held down in a vice like gripe by two of the officers. The Jusenkyo guide stood before Genma glaring at the stupid panda and wanted to slap the fool senseless but instead settled for shouting at him.

"STUPID SIR, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU DONE? YOU LET YOUNG SIR SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!"

The elder Saotome could only make a stupid face and responded in a simple word.

"Growf?"

Before anyone else could speak they all heard a rumbling noise in the sky and looked to see the sky had darkened with clouds forming over all of Jusenkyo, a feeling of dread going all around them wondering what was going on?

Deep within the pool Ranma laid motionless as his body was worn out from his fight with his father. He knew that he might die as he couldn't bring himself to move after traveling for days without food and water and without much rest. He now cursed his father and his mother, whoever she was. He wished that he could have the strength to leave his parent and continue to live and follow his own path. It was then he heard a voice within his head.

["Do you wish to die young one?"]

(Who…Who said that?)

["Answer my question, do you wish to die here?"]

Ranma was wondering what was going on but soon realized he didn't have time to think and quickly responded his answer.

(No, I don't want to die!)

["Then I can save you young one but in order to do so we must merge as one in order to live. And when we do you will gain all my power, wisdom, and many fighting styles of those who had fallen in this spring that foolishly thought they could gain what was not theirs. You however are one of my descendents and even hold a fraction of the fighting style I held."]

(If I say yes, what will happen to you?)

The voice was silent for a moment before responding to Ranma's question.

["In eight years you and I will become one, but you will still be your own person and I will gladly move on into the afterlife. In a way you will be considered my ward."]

Ranma thought long and hard for a moment before quickly giving his answer.

(Yes, I accept whatever you have to offer.)

["Then I shall control you body for now and only take over incase of dire situations."]

Ranma soon began to feel a power flow within him like nothing he ever felt before and soon went into a blessed unconsciousness while the very spirit of that spring took over his body.

Above the pool, Genma was being tied up by the officers who had managed to get rope from the guide as they kept watch over him and the guide silently waited to see if the boy would resurfaces as the clouds in the sky had not lessened and continued to emit thunder and even lightning. The winds even started to pick up making the group even more nervous.

^"Sir isn't there anything we can do for the boy?"^ The female officer asked the guide as she wanted to go in to get him out but was held back by the others and even the guide had warned them not to try to jump in for others who fell in that spring had died.

^"I am sorry officer but there is nothing we can do for the boy. Many had come seeking out that spring over a hundred years ago only to have died. Even some of travelers who fell in by accident did not survive once they fell in."^

Before she could ask the guide for more information they all saw that the spring started to glow and was even beginning to boil itself as if the water was being heated up by an active volcano. Then the waters started to spin forming into a small whirlpool slowly opening the spring. Then without warning a voice came from the spring shouting out a simple word for all to hear!

"SHAZAM!"

A giant lightning bolt struck down from the heavens and into the spring causing an explosion to happen, evaporating the waters within the pool a bright flash happening before the eyes of those present. When the flash had ended the group that had shield their eyes turned to see the spring was destroyed. Wondering what was going on they got their answer when they heard the crackling of lightning and looked to the sky to see a figure floating above were the spring was slowly making its decent to the ground and gasped as they saw…him.

The man before them was huge, standing six-foot six who looked to have a body that would do Arnold Schwarzenegger proud during his prime with muscles bulging out everywhere on his body. His face was tanned and his black hair was loose hanging from his face. His clothing was a black bodysuit with a golden lightning bolt in his chest. He wore gold gauntlets that covered his forearms with black gloves over his hands and wore golden greaves over his legs with black boots, along with a gold belt with a gold sash tucked in.

(Authors note: For those of you who are wondering about Ranma's outfit I based it off of Black Adams Injustice default costume.)

When he finally landed he slowly looked up opening his eyes. His eyes that were once sky blue were now golden and had a look that would cause anyone to think twice before fighting him. It was then that he spoke in a deep voice that caused everyone to shake with fear.

"I have returned."

Black Adam was reborn.

To Be Continued…

Authors Note

Wow! I did not expect this story to get popular so quick and it's only been six days since I started on this. I would like to say thank you to all those who have put it in their favorites sections and are following the story. As for who I have planned to pair up with Ranma I am thinking a harem for him but there are so many women to chose from it's going to be hard to decided.

As I said before Ranma will have a dark personality but he will not be entirely evil though he will kill when he has to and that may cause some problems with other superheroes like Batman and Superman.

Now many of you have seen the new voting poll I have up and I am still waiting for some votes so I hope you can vote when you get the chance, and I was thinking of adding characters from the King of Fighters series but changed my mind. As for who will help train Ranma you will have to wait and see.

I may write one or two more before going on to work on one of my other stories that isn't finished yet. But I will add more when I can. And when I get the chance I'll start a new poll on the women for Ranma to have in his harem. I might give him five or ten women depending on how this will go.

Until next time everyone and Merry Christmas.


End file.
